Kodomo warui?
by RinkuPanda
Summary: Rin Amamiya ya no creía en nada. El cáncer consumía la vida de su madre poco a poco, y ella se quedaba todavía más sola. Empezó a refugiarse en los estudios, por lo menos para salir adelante en el futuro. Pero nunca se imaginó que aparecería un demonio con apariencia de ángel en su vida.—Es difícil creer a éstas alturas, Len—Cree en ésto—y la besó.
1. Prólogo

Ésta historia va dedicada a **Kaori Atsuka, **la cual no veré hasta septiembre, cuando terminen mis vacaciones de verano.

Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Kodomo warui?: Prólogo**

_La vida es bella. _Rin cerró con brusquedad el libro que terminó de leer. No, la vida no era bella, la vida era _injusta. _No existía lo perfecto ni el cielo o el infierno. El autor de aquel libro tenía que haber pasado una muy mala racha para tener que encerrarse en la estúpida idea de que la vida era bella. O por lo menos, no lo había sido con ella. Ella vivía en la realidad. Aprendió a no aferrarse a las ilusiones por que sabía que más tarde éstas se desharían como polvo. Era irrevocable, siempre pasaba algo así. Por ejemplo, la vida era tan _bella _que pretendía arrancarle la vida a su madre. Su madre. Esa mujer que irradiaba alegría y humor por todos los lados, ahora estaba en la cama de un hospital, débil, esperando que el cáncer terminara con ella inevitablemente.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y ella se refugiaba en los estudios y en los libros.

Rin apoyó los brazos en la mesa, cabizbaja. Su vida era deprimente. ¿De verdad existiría algún ángel que la pudiese salvar de su tormento?. Elevó la cabeza y encontró con uno de los cuadro que pintó su madre años atrás. Por dios, tenía un gran talento. Ella debería ser la enferma; su madre tenía mucho más que ofrecer, en cambio ella no tenía nada, _absolutamente_ nada. Cómo bien había leído más de una vez, «Vale más vivir feliz 50 años, que vivir infeliz 100». Sólo descubrió su significado hasta hace unos meses.

Rin respiró angustiadamente. Deseaba que todo ésto terminara. Pero por otro lado tenía miedo a que de verdad se acabara. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en el hospital, aun que dejó de frecuentar por ahí. Según el doctor, tantas visitas harían mal a su madre. ¿Tan mal estaba? se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir las lágrimas. La verdad es que aun le quedaban algunas que soltar. Generalmente era su madre quién cuidaba de ella, no al revés.

La joven sonrió con amargura. El mundo estaba patas arriba.

Nada de esas historias eran reales. Oh, vamos..., ¿existen vidas así de sencillas? estaba segura de que era imposible que ninguna persona tuviera problemas con su vida.

Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió buscando el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban en ese momento. De acuerdo, solo tenía unos 18 años y seguramente tendría que empezar a ser independiente. Pero aquella idea la aterrorizaba. Dejando la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno, suspiró con anhelo.

—Los ángeles no existen—comentó al aire, recordando los libros que leyó sobre personas que eran bendecidas con ángeles guardianes y que la mayoría, terminaban enamorándose. Pero como repetía una y otra vez; no creía en los milagros ni en esas tonterías. Podía leerlas, pero no creer.

Ya no creía en nada.

Lo que Rin nunca sospechó, era que en poco tiempo aparecería una persona..., un demonio con apariencia de ángel.

* * *

_Touché. Éste es mi prólogo. Es muy corto, pero tengo un poquito de sueño. Bueeno, ¿qué tal? fui un poco dura con lo del cáncer ;^; pero bueno, no todas las historias tienen que ser felizmente chachis (?) habrá que ponerle un punto de... ¿realismo? quiero decir, de lo que ocurre en el mundo real. Lo que te podría ocurrir a ti, a tu amigo o cualquier persona, desgraciadaente, por supuesto. _

_Bueno, ahí va el resto._

_El título lo eh puesto en japonés porque... no lo sé. Me gustaría tener algún Fic con el título en japonés._

_Kodomo warui? quiere decir «Chico malo?» _

_Os preguntaréis a que viene la pregunta; bueno, ya habéis visto en la última línea ésto ''...un demonio con apariencia de ángel.'' creo que ya sabéis de quien se trata, ¿cierto? oh, por supuesto. Bueno, si a la larga véis a una persona hermosa, de rasgos finos y delicados, lo comparariaís con un ángel, bueno, eso sería lo más común, creo yo. Pero si descubrís que en realidad es un demonio como la palabra misma lo dice, quedaría una clase de pregunta. ¿En realidad es un chico malo?  
_

_No sé si lo cogéis. _

_Espero que dejéis reviews, así me decidiré si seguir o no con éste projecto, en el cual me enfocaré de la misma manera que Mi vecino favorito. No pretendo olvidar ninguna de las dos. Y eso es todo, ¡os quiero! _

_¡Chau chau!_


	2. Chico Punk

_Vocaloid no me pertenece. Sin embargo, la historia es de_ _mí autoría._

* * *

**Kodomo warui?: Chico gótico**

Rin abrió lo ojo con pesadez cuando el despertador de su teléfono sonó. Sentía sus párpados pegados por las legañas. Eso era el resultado después de haber llorado silenciosamente la noche anterior. Miró a su alrdedor atontada intentando reconocer su entorno, supo donde se encontraba unos instantes después. Frente a ella había una cama con un sujeto descansando en ella. Esa persona estaba pálida como leche, y aparentaba el ser más frágil sobre la tierra. Su cuerpo estaba en mal estado, parecía alguien que doblaba la edad que de verdad tenía. Una mascarilla estaba suministrándole el oxigeno que necesitaba mientras dormía. Ella suspiró.

Cada vez la veía más débil y peor, y lo que más odiaba de todo aquello era que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Sentía mucha impotencia. Rabia, envidia y una tristeza que irremediablemente la afectaba en la mayoría de los factores de su vida.

Muchos niños podían disfrutar de su madre. Las madres e hijas podían hacer muchas cosas juntas; salir de compras, contarse secretos, ayudarse mutuamente... eso es lo que le gustaría haber hecho con su madre. Desgraciadamente, ella no alcanzó a disfrutar mucho tiempo de eso. Su cuerpo padecía entumecido e inmóvil. Su cabello rubio, antes largo y dorado, ahora era más claro y muy corto. Su expresión estaba impregnada de tristeza, sin embargo, ni ella misma parecía importarle su propio estado.

Y a Rin le dolía ver esos ahora profundo hoyos azules brillar con alegría al verla. Aún conservaban ese brillo entusiasta tan característico en ella. No sabía la razón de eso, pues denotaba dolor. La rubia siempre tenía que reprimir las lágrimas al verla sonreír, era como un regalo que no volvería a tener más. Pero los días seguían pasando y ella la recibía en el mismo lugar con sonrisas y bromas.

Con los ojos aún un poco soñolientos, exploró el cuerpo de su madre. Parecía inerte. El cuerpo de su madre estaba abatido por la enfermedad, no obstante, seguía viva y luchando por recuperarse. Aunque había pocas esperanzas de que eso pasara, era en lo único que tenía. Pero nunca podía evitar pensar en negativo... simplemente ella era así.

Rin tragó pesadamente y sonrió cuando su madre se empezó a despertar. Parecía una niña atrapada en un cuerpo adulto, ¡era tan frágil!. Se levantó, no estaba segura de que se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Había llegado la noche anterior y se la encontró durmiendo, asi que decidió pasar la noche junto a ella y despertar un poco antes para poder hablar con ella un poco e ir a clase a tiempo.

Se acercó a ella en silencio, y de la misma manera posó una mano sobre la de su madre. La mujer giró la cabeza suavemente, y sonrió al verla. Rin juró que escuchó algunos crujidos cuando la piel alrrededor de sus labios se estiraba para sonreír.

—Mamá—susurró con dulzura la joven, intentando no apretar demasiado su mano sobre la de ella.

—Rin, cariño—su voz era tensa y lenta, al parecer le costaba hablar.—¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar en clase.

Rin amplió ligeramente su sonrisa.

—Decidí venir a verte la noche anterior, pero como estabas durmiendo no tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo—explicó.—Eh pasado la noche aquí y decidí despertar antes para pasar un rato contigo. Espero ahora tener el privilegio de hacerlo, señorita Amane.

Su madre se rió suavemente y tragó.

—Dime pequeña... ¿has... has estado comiendo?—le preguntó.

La rubia sonrió débilemente y masajeó con el pulgar la parte superior de su mano.

—No mucho...—su madre la miró con algo de enfado.

—Tesoro, debes comer. Por tu salud, ahora no puedo estar el pendiente de ti y hacerte tragar la comida a la fuerza—imprimió algo de burla y diversión en aquellas palabras.

La rubia rió un poco y la miró acusatoriamente.

—¿Y tú has comido?—preguntó.

—_Touché._

Ambas rieron con la última respuesta. Lissi reparó en que la cara de su hija no estaba en tan buenas condiciones, tenía ojeras y estaba pálida.

—Cielo, deberías maquillarte.

Rin arqueó una ceja con diversión.

—¿Me estás llamando fea?—preguntó fingiendo que estaba ofendida.

—Por supuesto que no Rin, eres muy hermosa, pero al parecer no te has cuidado mucho.

—Pero si eras tú la que me regañaba por maquillarme—dijo riendo entre dientes.

—Pero ahora ya tienes la edad para hacerlo, querida.

Un doctor entró en la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación. Éste asintió con la cabeza en dirección de la rubia, entonces entendió que tenía que irse. Miró a su madre unos momentos y luego besó con sutileza su frente. La mujer había fruncido el ceño porque no le gustaba que echaran a su hija cuando la visitaba.

—Me tengo que ir mamá, vendré a verte pronto, cuando éstos _guardines_ me lo permitan otra vez—le prometió con un toque de gracia en las últimas palabras. Y tenía razón, había muchas enfermeras que estaban al pendiente de su madre. Y a veces le molestaba que se asomaran cada cinco minutos en la habitación y escucharan las cosas de las que hablaban.

—No me dejan hacer nada—bufó su madre.

Rin soltó una risita y se despidió saliendo de ahí. Ya se había acostumbrado al olor del hospital, aunque eso no fuese agradable. Se supone que el hospital no debería agradarla en lo más mínimo, y así era en una pequeña parte, pero por otra era como su segundo hogar. A pesar de que sus amigas le pedían tiempo para intentar distraerla, ella rechazaba las invitaciones y pasaba el tiempo ahí. En cuanto salió del edificio, sacó su reproductor del bolsillo y se puso los cascos. Hoy era el primer día de clase después de las vacaciones, así que supuso que no necesitaría maleta.

Se encogió de hombros y buscó en el pequeño aparato qué canción seleccionar. Optó por una de su grupo favorito, **The GazettE** del _Visual Kei_. Le gustaba ese tipo de moda aunque no la usara. Era un deje de libertad para ella.

Y así, escuchando la canción _Cassis _del grupo, fue canturreando en bajo la letra mientras se dirigía a la estación de tren. En tren llegaría más rápido, supuso ella.

Ese grupo no era el único que le gustaba, de vez en cuando sintonizaba a **Gackt.** Aunque solía escuchar un poco de todo. Algún día le gustaría vestir de forma totalmente _punk_. ¿Qué por qué? quizá por que había algo en esa etiqueta social que le llamaba la atención. Silbó el estribillo de la canción esperó el tren apoyada en la pared de la extenso lugar.

A ella le gustaba experimentar cosas nuevas. Por eso se comenzó a interesar en lo _gótico_, el _Visual Kei_ y lo _punk_ tiempo atrás. Aunque desatendió ese instinto y empezó a olvidar esas ansías de probar a cubrirse los párpados con maquillaje negro y utilizar accesorios negros y rosas.

Además, ser _punk_ ofrecía ser chica mala y ese no era su estereotipo. Que fuera callada no significara que tuviese que ser fría y... ¿matona?

Las vías del tren empezaron a temblar. Rin se quitó un casco para verificar que se trataba del tren, y así era. Éste se estación frente a ella. Un par de personas empezaron a entrar ordenadamente mientras ella les seguía.

* * *

—¡Idiota!—gritó Neru golpeando la frente de su amiga Miku con una revista. Su compañera se sobó la zona golpea soltando un quejido.

—¡Neru! ¿por qué lo has hecho?

—¿Qué por qué? ¡¿quieres saberlo?!—le bramó la rubia. Con la evista entre el puño, indicó su bollo de chocolate tendido sobre la mesa, con un mordisco.—¡Has mordido _mí_ palmera!

Miku rodó los ojos.

—Oh, vamos Neru. Solo fue un mordisco, ¡nunca te quito nada!

—¿¡Qué no me quitas nada!?—Neru la miró con más intesidad y se cruzó de brazos.—¡Justamente estás sentada en _mí_ silla, cerca de _mí_ celular, en _mí_ clase y respirando _mí_ aire!

Miku se levantó del asiendo de su amiga y forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Así está bien?—preguntó con un tic en la ceja.

Neru asintió no conforme del todo. Ambas no notaron que un individuo se había deslizado frente a ellas para sentarse en el pupitre que había delante. Miku reconoció en seguida a esa persona al juzgar ese moño blanco que tenía sobre su cabeza. Ignorando a su otra amiga, se abalanzó sobre la rubia.

—¡Rin! ¿cómo estás? ¿te has alimentado bien? ¿cómo has dormido? ¿cómo está tu madre...?—fue tarde para que Miku notara su error y falta de tacto cuando Neru la golpeó por tercera vez en la frente con la revista _Teen_ que estaba leyendo antes del follón que le habían montado a Miku.

Rin sonrió.

—Estoy como siempre, Miku. No eh tenido apetito. No eh dormido muy cómoda pero eh descansado lo suficiente. Omitiré esa última pregunta.

Neru arrugó la revista detrás de ellas.

—Si no comes te haré entrar la comida por otro orificio de tu cuerpo—amenazó. Rin rió entre dientes sin acreditar aquello. Sencillamente por que ella haría lo mismo.

—Es genial que nos haya tocado en la misma clase, ¿verdad?—dijo la peliazul.

La rubia asintió.

—Cierto. Sería muy aburrido sin ver como os peleáis por cualquier cosa—concordó con una ceja arqueada.

Ambas chicas aludidas se miraron la una a la otra. Neru se encogió de hombros ante eso.

—No nos peleamos por cualquier cosa—respondió.

—Neru, admite que tus razones en las peleas son muy estúpidas...—murmuró Miku con un puño cubriendo su boca y simular que una tos.

—¡Maldita niña del demonio...!—antes de que Neru atrapara una de las azules coletas de Miku, el profesor irrumpió en la clase.

Inmediatamente todo el mundo volvió a sus asientos y la clase quedó en silencio. El hombre de cabello púrpura y atado en una alta y bien peinada coleta, entrecerró la puerta y caminó hasta el centro de la clase. Aclaró su garganta y habló:

—Queridos alumnos, es un placer tenerlos a todos nuevamente en la preparatoria en su último año. Espero que en éste curso no haya problemas,—Gakupo observó a un grupo de muchachos murmurar entre sí. Al instante se callaron cuando notaron la mira intimidante del joven profesor.—también espero que no haya obstáculos que no os permitan cumplir bien con vuestro aprendizaje.

Una oleada de aplausos vinieron seguidamente cuando pareció concluir.

—¡Atención! como un nuevo año, es normal que haya nuevos alumn...—en ese momento, la puerta se abrió precipitadamente.

Y lo que Rin y el resto de la gente vio, no se lo imaginaba. Tuvo que tragar para aliviar la repentina sequedad en su garganta, y estaba convencida que no era la única con esas mismas condiciones.

Era un joven de cabellos rubios y desordenados, atado en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del hombro, aun que aparentemente parecía una media cola de lo desordenada que estaba. Unas capas de maquillaje negro contorneaban el borde sus ojos y sus párpados. Su flequillo rebelde cubría cierta parte de su rostro. Era alto, bien formado sin sobre pasarse. Vestía una sudadera negra con gruesas rayas azules y unos jeans negros holgados, de los cuales caían algunas cadenas de plata. Además, utilizaba unos zapatos enormes de color blanco.

Gakupo agarró la patilla de sus gafas entre el índice y el pulgar para deslizarlas suavemente sobre el puente de la nariz, y observarle sobre éstas con incredulidad. El chico tenía una expresión de malas pulgas, asi que volvió a colocárselas.

—Caballero, sepa usted que ésto no es un zoo para que entre así. Primero pida _permiso_—le advirtió, reservándose su opinión referente a su vestuario tan... especial.—Bien, usted deber se Kagamine Len... —tosió.—por favor, busque un asiento libre.

Len chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a uno de ellos. Adivinen cual.

Cuando Rin lo sintió sentarse a su lado, pudo apreciar con mayor claridad sus rasgos. Oh dios, parecía un ángel. Un ángel _punk_. Su rostro no era excesivamente masculino, pero era delicado y no rastreó ninguna marca o espinilla en él. Su nariz era recta, un poco puntiaguda y sus labios estaban sellados. Al parecer, debía estar apretando la mandíbula, pues sus pómulos ejercían fuerza. Era tan... excitantemente oscuro y misterioso.

Len tuvo que sentirse observado, ya que volteó a verla. Y Rin descubrió que tenía unos increíbles ojos azules, pero tuvo que romper el contacto debido a la aparición de un rubor en su cara. Mierda. Odiaba eso.

Aun así, sentía su mirada fija en ella. ¿Qué tanto miraba?

«¿Por qué me mira tanto?» pensó ella. «No hay mucho que admirar. En cambio en él...»

El profesor había comenzado a hablar de lo que harían a lo largo del curso, asi que no le dio importancia.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, miro a través de la ventana, intentando perderse en el infinito techo azul. Hacía tiempo estaba considerando la idea de escribirle un poema a su madre... algo para escupirle a la muerte. Sin embargo, había muchos sentimientos y pocas palabras. Frunció levemente el ceño, la intensidad de aquella mirada todavía seguía posada en ella.

Decidida, se dió la vuelta y se encontró con la cara horrorizada de Neru y la expresión de admiración en Miku. Se mordió el labio inferior para no reír, y le pidió amablemente a su amiga una hoja y un lápiz. Neru se lo entregó rapidamente, sin apartar la vista de el ''nuevo espécimen de la clase''. Volvió a su posición y, antes de escibir, le arrebataron el lápiz. Parpadeó perpleja de la rápida acción, así que se volteó hacia la derecha.

Efectivamente, él _chico punk_ le había quitado el lápiz y ahora estaba escribiendo en la hoja. Pero eso no duró demasiado tiempo, porque en un santiamén, volvió a deslizar la hoja con delicadeza. Y leyó:

_Deberías cubrirte un poco esa buena vista que ofreces._

Entonces ella miró buscando alguna respuesta a aquello, porque evidentemente no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. El chico la observaba seriamente, pero esos labios firmes se transformaron en una sonrisa cínica cuando señaló con su índice cierta parte de su anatomía. Rin miró hacia abajo, y un fuerte rubor se exapandió sobre sus mejillas. Se cubrió rapidamente el escote con ambos brazos sin poder abrir la boca para decir algo. Al haberse inclinado para apoyar su cabeza sobre su brazo, había mostrado _más_ de lo que nunca debería mostrar. ¡Oh dios! ¡incluso mostró gran parte de su sujetador! Se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Pervertido!—susurró.

Len contuvo una risa y se acercó unos centímetros más.

—Según yo, las chicas que llevan ese tipo de camisas lo hacen a propósito—se alejó un poco y arqueó una ceja sin borrar esa sonrisa triunfal que a Rin le gustaría deshacer con un manotazo. Pero no se atrevía.

Gruñó y apretó los dientes. ¿Le estaba insinuando acaso que ella era una...?

—Al menos yo no ando con esas pintas—respondió.

Len frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar al frente, claramente, para ignorarla. La chica, algo aturdida, comenzó a sentir remordimientos por lo que dijo.

«Estúpida» se dijo, «Incluso ésta mañana estabas considerando probar ese estilo de atuendo».

Suspiró frotándose las sienes. No quería hacerle sentir mal, ni tampoco lo pretendía. ¡Pero no tenía derecho de haberla llamado así! o al menos ella lo identificó como eso. Asegurándose de que esa vez no iba a mostrar más de su escote, se inclinó a él.

—Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

Pero Len no estaba ofendido en lo más mínimo, es más, le provocaba gacia, pero no iba a admitirlo tan facilmente.

—Que te jodan, niñata.

Ahí empezó la guerra.

* * *

_Bien, por fín terminé! bueno... espero que os haya gustado éste capítulo, el primero. Creo que os eh dejado bien servidos con **Mi vecino favorito**, que tranquilos, no descuidaré._

_Bueno, no creo que se haya visto aún a un Len punk xD pero oh, esperad, que ésto no es todo. _

_Pero así termina éste capítulo, probablemente publique el quinto de MVF mañana o pasado. No lo sé. Bueno, sin más demora y extensión de líneas en la nota de autor, me despido, disculpándome por los errores ortográficos que me pasé y la cacografía. _

_¿Reviews?_


	3. ¡Epidemia!

Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**Kodomo warui?: ¡Epidemia!**

Una convinación de sentimientos estalló en el interior de Rin cuando la campana anunción el recreo. Cuando Len se levantó de la silla y se alejó varios metros de ella, soltó todo el aire que había contenido en los pulmones. Lo segundo que hizo fue apoyarse contra la mesa, de manera que pudiese sostener su cuerpo tembloroso. Su corazón bombeaba desquiciadamente y, ella, tenía la cara ruborizada. ¿Cómo podía ser ese chico algo que no apartenaba? Sonrió con dificultad; daba un poco de miedo. Aunque nunca le daría el gusto de hacérselo saber. Se irguió y seguidamente se desperezó, le dolía la espalda. Desde que escuchó esas últimas palabras salir de los labios del rubio, se quedó igual de quieta que una estatua de piedra. Antes de terminar esa labor, una persona se lanzó contra ella.

—¡Rin! ¿Has visto a ese chico?—exclamó la inconfundible voz de Miku.—¡Oh mi dios, parecía el hombre de los cárpatos!

Neru se acercó a ambas y meneó la cabeza con las manos sobre su cintura.

—¿Dónde cree que está ese idiota para andar con ese vestuario?—comentó.—Tsk, no me puedo creer que se siente a tu lado. Debe ser un infierno tener a ese sujeto como compañero. Yo no me confiaría.

Rin asintió con la cabeza varias veces e hizo que Miku se alejara de ella un poco.

—No confío en él Neru, de eso puedes estar segura... pero...—murmuró.

Neru arqueó una ceja cruzándose de brazos, incitándola a continuar.

—¿Pero?

—A mí me parece lindo...—encogió un puño cerca de la barbilla, intentando ocultar esas palabras.

Neru abrió los ojos espantada mientras Miku se encargaba de mirarla como si fuera algo del otro mundo.

—¡Dios santo chica! ¿Estás ciega, lo has visto? ¡parecía un emo de esos que se cortan las venas y hacen cultos satánicos!—exclamó la ambarina.

—Punk, Neru, no es emo—corrijió segura de lo que decía.

—¡Me da igual, no te vas a acercar a ese chico oscuro!—bramó. Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida, vaya, sí que lo decía en serio.

Rin observó a Neru cara a cara.

—A mí me gusta mucho ese tipo de atuendo...—respondió.

La otra rubia rodó los ojos intentando ignorar lo que dijo. Miki posó una mano sobre el hombro de las dos jóvenes.

—¿No creen que sería mejor discutir ésto en otro momento y salir fuera? a éste paso se acabará el descanso y seguiremos aquí. Y yo quiero salir.

Las dos rubias afirmaron estando de acuerdo con eso. No podían estar toda la vida ahí paradas peleando sobre sí el punk era bonito o feo. Las tres salieron del aulario y dirigiéndose al exterior, optaron por sentarse en el descampado. Hacía carlo, la brisa aún veraniega golpeaba suavemente a los estudiantes. El anterior debate las había llevado rumbo a otra conversación. El tema principal era qué habían hecho aquel verano. Rin no podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía al escucharlas hablar de sus viajes familiares y algunas experiencies bochornosas, sin embargo, no comentaba nada. Ella no viajó aquel verano. Tampoco el anterior. Alzó la mirada al cielo, sencillamente le encantaba perderse en él. Había tantas preguntas... ¿cómo se creó el universo? ¿la vida era un simple juego? Alguien chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara.

—Hey ¿en qué mundo vives, Rin?—dijo Neru con el ceño fruncido.

La otra rubia desvió la mirada.

—Neru... ¿ya has arreglado tu celular?—preguntó Rin con cierto recelo, y recordándole que fue ella quien lo estrelló contra el suelo cuando estaban peleadas por sí debería ir con ellas ó quedarse en el hospital.

Neru entrecerró la mirada y Miku se vió obligada a intervenir.

—Ya basta, ¿por qué eres tan testaruda, Neru?—la peliazul la miraba enfadada. No era ningún secreto que Miku siempre estaba del lado de Rin, la mera verdad, era que Neru siempre exageraba los problemas, hasta acomular más y más razones para pelear. Pero siempre fue así y nunca fue tomado algo personal por las dos.

—¿Yo, testaruda? ¡cómo te atreves!—vociferó. Miku entornó los ojos sabiendo lo que se le venía encima a la vez que Rin la miraba con compasión. Algo la invitó a mirar al frente y siguió ese instinto. Cuando lo hizo, la mandíbula se le cayó al suelo. Las otras dos chicas notaron ésta reacción en la rubia y cesaron los insultos.

—¿Qué pasa, Rin?—preguntó Miku inclinándose hacia ella.

La rubia enarcó lentamente su índice señalando a un grupo de muchachos no muy lejos de ellas. Neru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Miku tragó con el rostro contraído. Neru gritó:

—¡Es una epidemia!

—¡Shh!—Rin le cubrió la boca a su amiga sin dejar de observar ese acontecimiento.

Había un grupo de aproximadamente cinco personajes reunidas y en las que se encontraba Len. Todas llevaban el mismo estilo punk que los hacía destacar entre las demás personas. En el grupo solo había una muchacha, de cabello rojo y la cual un chico albino rodeaba su cintura con un brazo. Al parecer eran pareja. Lo que le llamó la atención del albino fue el diferente color de ojos; uno era azul y el otro verde. Bueno, no era novedad que algunos punk llevaran lentillas de color. También había un chico de cabello azul y uno más, que aparentemente era un poco más mayor que el resto. Éste tenía el cabello marrón café, y algunos mechones de su cabello estaban teñidos de rojo y negro pero dejando destacar el marrón natural. Aunque su objetivo principal era _él._

—Menudo cuadro...—masculló Neru. **  
**

Miku se encogió de hombros embelesada con uno de sus integrantes. Rin des apegó la mirada del rubio y volvió hacia ellas, sin pasar desapercibida la reacción de su amiga, le dió un suave codazo.

—Miku—sonrió.—¿qué tal?

La aludida sonrió bobamente.

—G-genial...—solo necesitó un lapso de tiempo para volver a aterrizar en la realidad.

—No os entiendo...—murmuró Neru.—ese tipo de gente es rarísima.

—Neru, no existen las personas normales—dijo Rin, y Miku afirmó con la cabeza dos veces de acuerdo con ella.

—Maldita sea... tienen que considerar muy seriamente hacerse una revisión de vista.

Las dos chicas no pudieron evitar reír.

—Neru, eres tú la muy _testaruda_ que no se da cuenta...—Miku se había acercado a tal punto que pudo darle con el índice en la frente. Cosa que no causó más que molestia en la ambarina.

—Pero bueno... yo no soy testaruda—se defendió.—¡Solo soy una persona normal en éste mundo consternado por éstas mier...!

Miku y Rin tuvieron que callar a Neru, pues ésta había alzado la voz y varias personas las miraban. Sobretodo _ellos_. Algo pasaba ahí. Hablaban entre sí y salían risas, lo que más delataba ese hecho era que las miraban. Rin se ruborizó al verle reír. Con los dientes apretados, dejaba relucir cierto aire sacarrón y burlesco, algo muy atractivo para ella... ¡pero era un arrogante! Casi se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas cuando se acercaban a ellas, rapidamente llamó la atención de sus amigas.

—¡Oh dios! ¡vienen ahí!—se exaltó Rin, intentando disimular su nerviosismo arrancando la hierba en la que estaban sentadas.

Neru y Miku les dirigieron las miradas. Por parte de la peliazul hubo un sonrojo y una tensa sonrisa, no obstante Neru... ella gruñó como queriendo alejarlos de ella. Daba la apariencia de que quería protegerse de una enfermedad contagiosa y mortal. El grupo se estacionó frente a ellas. Rin se dió cuenta de un detalle; eran terriblemente superiores. Con esos trajes y en esa posición, ellas parecían cucarachas. Neru se levantó.

—¡Que quieren estúpidas sabandi...!—Rin tuvo que abalanzarse sobre la rubia y cubrirle la boca con el brazo, rodeándola.

—E-eh... ¿se les ofrece algo?—con el pie, golpeó suavemente a Miku quien automáticamente se levantó.

La muchacha peliroja, que había estado abrazada a al albino, frunció el ceño y se les adelantó.

—¿A quién les ibas a decir sabandijas, idiota?—preguntó la joven, evidentemente refiriéndose a Neru.

Neru frunció las cejas y apretó la mandíbula. Aquella chica no sabía con quien se había metido.

—Diálogo, diálogo—el muchacho de cabello azul habló por primera vez haciendo gestos paa intentar tranquilizarlas. Eso solo le arrancó un rubor a la peliazul, que para igualarle, también se adelantó.

—Neru, deberías pedirle perdón a esta chica—señaló a la peliroja ganándose una sonrisa por parte de ella.

—Tsk, ¡que diálogo ni que leches!—espetó. Luego miró con rencor a Miku.—¿Tú también? ¡por qué todo el mundo está en mi contra hoy!

—Porque hablas demasiado—intervino Rin, quien estaba terriblemente acosada por la mirada de Len. Era tan intensa, que la rubia se partiría en dos.

—¡Me cago en la leche!—exclamó el castaño de mechas rojas y azules.—deberían controlar a su amiga.

Neru se cruzó de brazos liberándose de sus amigas bruscamente y los miró con superioridad, concentrando eso en la joven que la había enfrentado.

—Esta furcia no merece mí perdón.

Miku y Rin estrellaron la palma de su mano contra la frente. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Es qué se podía ser más testaruda?

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que una oleada de puñetazos y golpes había empezado frente a ellos. Poco a poco la mayoría de los estudiantes empezaron a reunirse alrededor de las dos chicas incitándolas a continuar. Rin intentó detener ciegamente a la rubia, pues odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, las peleas. El resultado de esa estúpida voluntad fue un golpe en la boca, mandándola contra la peliazul y haciéndolas caer sobre el suelo.

—¡Piko, haz el favor de controlar a tu novia!—gritó el callado Len.

—¡Miki, detente!—Piko y Kaito se lanzaron contra las dos jóvenes para separarlas. Despeinadas y con el maquillaje corrido —por ende Miki tenía un gran borrón negro sobre los ojos— pataleaban en el aire con el único fin de dar a la rival. No tardó en llegar un profesor a la escena que ordenó a los espectadores alejar de allí.

Miku se incorporó ayudando a Rin, ambas habían caído duramente contra el suelo en medio de un montón de gente asi que no faltaron las pisadas. Kaito, quien decidió dejar la pelea en manos del adulto, se acercó a la rubia y a la peliazul con una amable y amplia sonrisa.

—¿Están bien?—preguntó. Las dos asintieron, no obstante, Kaito reparó en la herida que tenía Rin en el labio inferior.—pero parece que tú no. ¡Len!—aludió, haciéndole gestos con la mano al rubio para que se acercara. En unos segundos se encontraba inclinado a su lado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes acompañar a Rin al baño y limpiarle un poco esa herida? no estoy seguro de que diría la enfermera si viese un ''rasguño'' así, siendo como es ella—ahogó una risa, pues realmente la enfermera de la preparatoria era su tía, y era un poco gruñona.—pero se le puede infectar y no hay que correr el riesgo. Anda, ve.

Rin ojeó como Len apretaba los puños, al parecer no estaba nada contento con eso. A regañadientes, se incorporó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos mirándola.

—Venga, vamos—inquirió asperamente.

La joven se levantó y Len hechó a andar sin importarle si le seguía o no. Dando los primeros pasos, dió un último vistazo atrás para comprobar en qué estado dejaba a Neru y a Miku. Se encogió de hombros y aceleró la marcha hasta quedar hombro con Len. Los dos caminaban en silencio hacia el baño, ninguno de los dos quería cruzarse palabra. Cayó en la cuenta de que algunas personas le miraban a él y susurraban cosas entre ellos. Solo atinó a fruncir el ceño. ¿Cómo podían ser tan...?

—Hey, espera—lo detuvo Rin percatándose de que se dirigían al servicio de hombres.—no pienses que entraré ahí.

Len la escudriñó con la mirada y gruñó con la garganta levemente.

—Yo tampoco pienso entrar en el baño de mujeres. Asi que apresúrate.

—¡Ni por asomo!—exclamó.

Len entornó los ojos y la cogió de la muñeca duramente hasta introducirla en los servicios. A pesar de las quejas e insultos de la rubia, logró que ésta se sentara sobre un sanitario. Cogió un poco de papel higiénico y lo mojó con agua.

—Ahora abre la boca—ordenó. Rin ignoró la orden.—¿Estás sorda? hazlo de una buena vez.

Terminó cediendo... ¡pero unicamente porque aquel peliazul la mandó con él amablemente!

Se inclinó hacia ella y procedió a pasar delicadamente el papel húmedo sobre el labio afectado. Rin podía oler el olor del maquillaje y uno a bananas. Tragó en seco y dejó que siguiera con su labor. Demonios, Len era condenadamente atractivo... ¿por qué tenía que tener esa actitud tan arrogante y amargada? sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dolor en el corte.

—¡Auch!—gimió.—Mas cuidado, hombre.

Len la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tampoco es para tanto—respondió volviendo a su tarea.—pero ésto solo demuestra lo estúpida que eres al entrometerte en una pelea de gatas.

—No tengo que darte ninguna explicación—dijo con dificultad.

—Y no te la estoy pidiendo—siguió.—ahora cállate o no terminaré nunca.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calle si eres tú el que habla?

Él exhaló con cansancio, lo que le provocó una pequeña corriente eléctrica en ella.—Cierra la boca ya.

—¡No me soples en la cara!—se quejó arrugando la nariz.

Len tiró el pepel al suelo y la sujetó de los hombros.

—¡Al diablo!—posó su boca sobre la rubia.

La inercia de Rin no le permitía corresponder. Procesemos la información... Un chico punk que hacía horas la insultó y la insinuó una cualquiera, la estaba besando. Len notaba el sabor metálico de la sangre que fluía del labio, cosa que no le molestó al saborearlo. Los labios del chico se movían ariscamente sobre los de ella, su cabeza se movía bruscamente acorde la de él. La apartó violentamente transcurridos unos segundos. La miraba de tar forma que se sentía la persona más pequea en el mundo. Se levantó y salió de allí como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Ella lo había seguido con la mirada. Además de arrogante, atractivo, diabólico y amargado, era un descarado. Algo apenada, se limpió todo rastro de saliva del muchacho con el brazo.

¿Qué había pasado ahí?

* * *

Ahí lo dejo, patitos. Bueno eh decir que seguramente encontraréis errores... ¡pero es que éste teclado tiene algunas teclas mal!

En serio, por ejemplo, la tecla S, tengo un problema con esa. Pero tened en cuenta que una vez terminada la historia, repasaré cada capítulo para corregir. (Es lo que hago) o antes. Bueno, agradecer los reviews a:

**ErzaScarlet-Sama.**

**Momi-Kagamine.**

**Yoshina Rin.**

**Gabriela Kagamine.**

Espero seguir recibiendo reviews vuestros, queridas. Seguiré subiendo capítulos, os lo aseguro. Probablemente suba el de Mi vecino favorito hoy o mañana. Ya que aún tengo que actualizar otra historia, Teach Me, os invito a leerla. Y que decir... Neru es un poco fierecilla, pero está bien xD asi que, sin más, me despido con un abrazo.

¡Chau chau!


End file.
